Wasteful (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Bilbo ne comprenait tout simplement pas : pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait tous les jours commander un gâteau s'il ne le mangeait pas ? (modern UA) (Thilbo)


**Auteure** : northerntrash

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Note de la traductrice** : L'auteure n'ayant pas répondu à ma demande de traduction, elle sera donc retirée si elle en fait la demande, de plus, la fic en VO est disponible sur AO3. Un Thilbo modern UA coffee shop qui m'a beaucoup plu et que j'ai voulu partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu. :)

* * *

Derrière le comptoir Bilbo leva les yeux vers l'horloge et, juste à cet instant, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta, il ne releva pas le regard, mais il ne cessa de sourire au gâteau qu'il était en train de soigneusement découper.

L'homme entrait tous les jours à cinq heures et demie pétantes.

C'était toujours pareil, sans aucun changement, et Bilbo ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué ; tout au long de la journée le café-boulangerie était très fréquenté, et de nombreux clients revenaient régulièrement durant la semaine pour commander une part de gâteau ou un de leurs sandwiches. Il n'était pas un client bavard, contrairement à certains (en fait, Bilbo était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait jamais échangé plus que quelques mots d'usage quand il le servait) et il ne faisait rien qui aurait put le rendre plus loquace.

En fait, c'était le contraire : l'homme arrivait, commandait, s'asseyait en silence, puis repartait. Parfois, il lisait un journal ou sortait son ordinateur portable, mais la plupart du temps, il regardait fixement le café, comme s'il été ailleurs durant un moment après une longue journée.

Du moins, c'était ainsi que Bilbo l'interprétait - il portait toujours un costume, arrivait au moment où la plupart des bureaux fermaient pour la journée, et il y avait comme un poids dans la ligne de ses épaules qui suggérait que quelque chose le stressait. Il y avait de nombreux building autour du café-boulangerie, et ils avaient plus que leur part d'employés stressés et fatigués, alors ce n'était vraiment pas si absurde qu'il soit l'un d'entre eux ; s'il s'était endormi au-dessus de son café, il ne serait même pas le premier client, encore qu'il ait toujours réussi à rester éveillé.

Et Bilbo n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Il est de retour, note une collègue. "Le type au gâteau."

Bilbo acquiesça, et se glissa de derrière le comptoir pour aller prendre sa commande.

Il prenait toujours sa commande, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et les autres avaient remarqué à quel point l'étrangeté des visites de l'homme l'intriguait, aussi le lui laissait-il s'en occuper.

C'était le mystère de Bilbo, et ça ne tracassait personne d'autre comme lui ça le tracassait lui.

Bien qu'il fut peu disposé à l'admettre à qui que ce soit, c'était d'avantage que le simple mystère qui l'incitait à prêter attention à ce client en particulier, c'était d'avantage qu'une simple question sans réponse qu'ils débattaient entre eux durant leurs pauses. Approchez-vous de l'homme, et vous pourrez mieux apprécier le contour ferme de sa bouche, l'intensité marquante de son regard, le fait que son costume bien taillé faisait peu pour cacher sa solide et ferme silhouette ; bien sûr, Bilbo essayait sincèrement de ne pas le fixer, mais il fallait nécessairement le _regarder_ quand vous prenez la commande de quelqu'un, et le contact visuel était la partie sociale amicale du travail lorsqu'on servait un client.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est ce qu'il se disait tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'homme, naviguant entre les petites tables jusqu'à lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés d'argent, et il n'y avait pas que Bilbo qui les trouvait si attrayants ; il avait entendu plusieurs de ses collègues murmurer à chaque fois qu'il entrait (et pas seulement des femmes).

Il est vrai qu'il ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais même avec une mine renfrognée il était saisissant, bien que Bilbo se soit à maintes reprises demandé de quoi il aurait l'air avec un sourire sur son visage. Cette pensée le conduisait normalement à dézoner, aussi il essayait autant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas penser à lui.

Mais là encore, ce n'était pas entièrement pour ça que Bilbo se souvenait de lui ; après tout, ils avaient plusieurs clients séduisants, et aucun d'entre eux ne marquait son esprit comme celui-ci.

Il arriva à la table, et Bilbo lui offrit un sourire : si c'était un sourire un peu plus réservé que celui qu'il donnait aux autres clients, et bien ça ne regardait que lui.

Ça pouvait sembler un peu surprenant, étant donné son attirance pour l'homme (qu'il admettait garder secrète), mais Bilbo avait ses raisons d'être réservé.

Surtout, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose avec sa commande.

En réponse à son sourire, l'homme hocha la tête, et Bilbo tira le crayon de derrière son oreille, ses boucles rebelles rebondirent comme des ressorts, et il ouvrit le bloc-note comme s'il allait noter ce que le client voulait

Bien qu'il ne prenait plus la peine d'écrire la commande depuis des mois.

\- Comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme lui offrit une petite et curieuse torsion des lèvres, quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment un sourire mais qui ne pouvait pas être décrite comme quoi que ce soit d'autre, ainsi qu'un autre hochement de tête en guise de réponse. L'homme s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, dénoua sa cravate, et Bilbo retourna au comptoir pour empêcher ses yeux de suivre le lent mouvement de déglutition de la gorge de l'homme, et la légère ligne sombre des poils de la poitrine à peine visible tandis qu'il déboutonnait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Bon Dieu, certaines choses ne devraient pas être autorisées.

La commande était toujours la même, et ça ne posait pas de problème en soi ; ce n'était pas une commande exigeante ou complexe, et beaucoup de gens commandaient toujours la même chose. Il y avait le vieil homme aux yeux pétillants qui commandait toujours le même sandwich et le même cappuccino, la femme blonde fringante qui ne prenait jamais rien d'autre qu'un latte aux noisettes et un macaron, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux ébouriffés qui venait prendre une tisane à la camomille et un sandwich au thon.

L'homme voulait toujours un café, noir mais avec un petit pichet de lait à côté. Parfois, il en mettait un peu, parfois beaucoup : cela semblait dépendre de sa fatigue, et c'était comme s'il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même pour diluer sa caféine.

Le café était bien.

Le café était normal.

C'était le gâteau le problème.

Il prépara le café, servit le lait et posa la part de gâteau sur l'une des délicates assiettes décorées du symbole de la boulangerie ; disposa le tout sur le plateau, puis alla à la table. L'homme sembla à peine remarquer son retour, les yeux rivés sur le café comme s'il était totalement ailleurs. Bilbo leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il déchargeait la commande du plateau pour la disposer sur la table, notant les cernes sous ses yeux, l'angle de ses pommettes accru par la lumière venant du plafond. Il se demanda futilement de quoi aurait l'air ces contours abruptes dans un éclairage plus doux - peut-être la lumière douce de son salon, ou une douce lueur d'une bougie sur la table de la salle à manger.

 _Ça suffit_ , pensa-t-il en calant le plateau sous son bras, offrant à l'homme un autre petit sourire.

\- Longue journée ? demanda-t-il, comme chaque après-midi, et l'homme hocha la tête.

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit-il, une des réponses courantes qu'il donnait, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Bilbo.

Il dut résister à l'envie de lui demander si tout __allait__ bien (c'était aussi - malheureusement - une envie assez fréquente). Depuis peu, il avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué, comme s'il travaillait trop dur, ou qu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de demander, et ce n'était pas ses affaires, alors il ne posa pas de question.

L'homme restait toujours environ quarante cinq minutes, très rarement plus, très rarement moins.

Bilbo ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil, pas même vers la table, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se lève pour partir.

\- Il a recommencé ? demanda sa collègue, tandis que Bilbo se dirigeait vers la table que l'homme venait de quitter.

La tasse de café était vide, le pichet de lait à moitié vide - la journée n'avait pas du être trop mauvaise, alors.

Et il y avait l'assiette.

Et la part de gâteau aux fraises.

La part qu'il commandait toujours, à chaque fois qu'il venait, invariablement.

Toujours là, intacte.

Il ne la mangeait jamais. _Il la commande tout le temps mais ne la mange jamais._

 _ _A chaque putain de fois.__

Et vous savez, ça n'aurait pas dû l'ennuyer autant, il le savait : il n'aurait pas dû le prendre autant à cœur, mais ça l'ennuyait de voir de la nourriture gaspillée, d'autant plus que c'était lui qui la préparait. La boulangerie était célèbre pour ses gâteaux, et celui à la fraise était issu de sa recette personnelle - il venait travailler tôt le matin pour les préparer, et c'était gratifiant : tout le monde les aimait, en faisait les éloges, il regardait la manière dont les gens souriaient quand ils prenaient leur première bouchée, et ça lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction de savoir que cette petite chose pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu embellir la journée de quelqu'un, juste avec une couche de glaçage, une pincée de cannelle, un morceau de fruit.

Et puis cet homme, cet homme __incompréhensible__ , avait le culot de commander son gâteau et de ne jamais le manger.

C'était pénible.

Ça n'avait aucun sens - pourquoi prendre la peine de commander et de payer un gâteau tous les jours si vous ne preniez jamais la peine de le __manger ?__ Une ou deux fois, passe encore mais tout le temps ?

Il s'éloigna, et sa collègue leva les yeux au ciel à la vue de l'assiette.

\- Je ne comprends tout simplement pas, dit Bilbo alors qu'il mettait le gâteau dans la poubelle - _un tel gaspillage_ _ _, c'est tellement énervant__ \- Pourquoi il fait ça tout le temps ?

Son amie haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne le fait pas tous les jours, mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange.

\- Il ne vient pas souvent le weekend, acquiesça Bilbon, mais il le fait à chaque fois.

\- Et il ne vient pas non plus le jeudi.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas au courant.

Il ne travaillait pas le jeudi.

Cela aurait peut-être été moins irritant si tous ceux qui travaillaient ici n'avaient pas remarqué l'étrangeté de cette situation. Quelqu'un l'avait surnommé "Le type au gâteau" et ce surnom était resté - si vous le mentionniez par cette épithète, tout le monde savait immédiatement de qui vous parliez, sans même avoir besoin d'une explication. Sa réputation s'était développée au point même que, désormais certains habitués ayant entendu les commérages des serveurs, le connaissaient lui et cette étrange manie. Beaucoup de gens lui jetaient un regard en coin lorsqu'il rentrait et tous se posaient la question. Bilbo était juste le plus curieux d'entre tous.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait été pris en train de s'interroger, plusieurs clients lui avait fait la remarque qu'il pouvait toujours __demander__.

Il supposait que ça résoudrait au moins le mystère, mais l'idée de demander était mortifiante.

 _ _"Excusez-moi, mais je me demandais, pourquoi commandez-vous le gâteau alors que vous ne le mangez pas ?"__

 _ _"Est-ce que c'est un genre de régime, vous vous tentez pour tester votre volonté ?"__

 _ _"Essayez-vous de m'énerver ou est-ce que vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes bizarre ?"__

Les choses étaient nettement complexifiées par l'indéniable attirance que Bilbo ressentait pour l'homme, car il n'y avait rien qui puisse aggraver votre embarras qu'un béguin, quel que soit votre âge. Et c'était devenu un peu problématique ; il parvenait à ne pas bafouiller ou rougir quand il lui parlait, mais il s'était surpris à rêvasser plus de fois qu'il n'était approprié pour un homme de son âge.

Un jour, alors qu'il débarrassait une autre table, il s'était rapproché et lui avait jeté un coup d'œil pour le voir grappiller la fraise sur le dessus du gâteau – rien d'autre mais c'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant, et il avait observé le visage de l'homme, guettant une réaction.

Ce dernier – ayant sentit son regard – avait tourné le sien vers lui, un éclat furtif mais intime scintillant dans ses yeux. Bilbo _n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour_ _ _demander__ _._

Mais il avait hésité, car il ne parvenait pas à savoir quelles questions finiraient par sortir de sa bouche, et il n'était pas certain qu'il ne finirait pas par être terriblement et accidentellement grossier or, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre - ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient à __peine__ des connaissances. Bon sang, il ne se rendait probablement même pas compte que c'était toujours Bilbo qui le servait à chaque fois qu'il venait. Bilbo était tout à fait conscient que la plupart des gens jetaient à peine un coup d'œil à leurs serveurs, et qu'ils ne les reconnaîtraient même pas en-dehors du restaurant.

Parfois, il s'allongeait dans son lit et réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait poser la question, s'il y avait un bonne façon de s'y prendre, au cas où cet instant intime se reproduirait, bien que ce fut une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais admise ; il semblait un peu étrange voire obsessionnel de penser à ce client longtemps après avoir fini sa journée et d'être retourné dans le confort de sa maison.

Et les gens avec qui il travaillait pensaient déjà qu'il est un peu bizarre d'en être si perturbé.

\- Il suffit de lui demander, incita Prim, Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ?

\- __Tu__ lui demanderas, rétorqua-t-il, et elle leva affectueusement les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui veut tant le savoir, répondit-elle avec une honnêteté exaspérante.

\- Menteuse, répliqua-t-il, mais c'était une pauvre réponse et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle repartit faire des sandwichs, le laissant ruminer.

Il y avait des jours où il se sentait presque l'audace de poser la question ; des jours où il est un peu fatigué ou agacé, des jours où il n'avait pas bien dormi, où apporter cette assiette de gâteau allumait une étincelle de courage en lui et lui faisait croire qu'il allait exiger une réponse. Bien sûr, « exiger » n'était probablement pas le bon terme - il serait poli, il ne serait pas accusateur : il vouait juste __savoir.__

Mais au dernier moment, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

Parfois, il y avait une affluence de clients inattendue, les tables se remplissaient sans prévenir, et il n'avait plus le temps entre s'occuper des commandes et nettoyer les tables. D'autres fois, il était dans l'arrière boutique lorsqu'il arrivait et un autre collègue prenait sa commande à sa place. Mais plus généralement, c'était simplement le regard noir de l'homme qui le dissuadait, ce regard indubitablement furieux de quelqu'un qui avait eu sa dose pour la journée, cette expression épuisée et furieuse comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. C'était l'expression d'un homme qui passait sa journée avec des gens qui faisaient ce qu'il leur disait de faire : une allure autoritaire.

Mais plus que cela, il était sacrément intimidant, avec ce regard Bilbo n'avait aucun doute qu'il n'apprécierait pas un serveur discourtois qui exigerait de savoir pourquoi il ne mangeait pas son gâteau.

Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.

Et puis le jour arriva où il prévit de demander.

Il venait juste de légèrement modifier la recette du gâteau aux fraises : pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour que plusieurs clients en aient fait la remarque. La classique crème qu'il avait remplacée par de la vanille rendait la pâtisserie plus riche et plus douce. Il avait mélangé du jus de fraise avec de la farine pour donner plus de saveur et de couleur. Ça avait l'air plus attrayant, et il avait aussi modifié la cannelure sur le glaçage, pour le rendre un peu plus délicat, un peu plus sophistiqué. Il en était fier. Et il désirait vraiment, __vraiment,__ que l'homme étrange s'en aperçoive (il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer d'expliquer à ses amis pourquoi il tenait tant à attirer l'attention de cet homme, car lui-même comprenait à peine ce désir de reconnaissance de la part d'un étranger).

L'homme était venu la veille, et Bilbo l'avait même __vu__ piquer la part quand il avait remarqué la teinte rose de la mousse, observant un peu suspicieusement ces modifications, comme si Bilbo essayait peut-être de le duper avec autre gâteau.

Non pas que ça aurait changé quoique ce soit puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé ce satané gâteau.

C'était indescriptiblement frustrant.

 _ _Pourquoi il ne goûte même pas ?__

Et Bilbo était enfin prêt à demander : seulement l'homme n'était pas venu le lendemain.

Honnêtement, il aurait certainement été encore d'attaque pour poser la question l'après-midi suivant, mais pour la première fois depuis sa première apparition il y a de ça plusieurs mois, l'homme ne vint pas seul.

C'était un changement sans précédent, et ceux qui travaillaient au café-boulangerie jacassaient, une vague d'intérêt se propageant entre eux et les quelques clients qui étaient au fait de la particularité du « type au gâteau ». Les yeux se tournèrent vers la table habituelle (la plupart avec discrétion, quelques-uns, non).

Et Bilbo sentit son cœur sombrer.

Parce qu'il avait accroché à un bras, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et souriant, et calé dans le creux de son autre bras un deuxième enfant plus jeune, ses cheveux peut-être semblables aux siens avant qu'ils ne se parent de fils d'argent. L'homme ne semblait pas moins irrité que d'habitude, mais en y regardant de plus près il y avait quelque chose de doux dans la manière avec laquelle le coin de ses yeux se plissait quand il regardait les enfants, quelque chose de gentil dans la façon dont il disposait les chaises – une de chaque côté de lui – à son habituelle table solitaire.

Le plus jeune garçon, qui n'avait peut-être que quatre ou cinq ans, glissa immédiatement de sa chaise, fila entre les tables vers la vitrine des gâteaux, regardant avec des yeux écarquillés à travers la vitre les pâtisseries exposées.

Prim sourit au garçon tandis que l'homme l'appelait.

\- Kili, viens t'asseoir.

Bilbo ne sut si ce fut son père ou Prim qui fit légèrement rougir le garçon et le fit revenir précipitamment vers sa chaise, avec cette vitesse surhumaine que seuls les petits enfants qui sont sous votre garde ont. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Bilbo vit son regard suivre le garçon aux yeux brillants revenant vers la table, un petit et involontaire froncement de sourcils plissant son front.

Prim le regarda partir, faisant la moue.

 _ _C'est amusant__ , songea Bilbo d'un air absent en calant son crayon derrière son oreille. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir déçu que l'homme soit pris - après tout, ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus que quelques mots, toujours les mêmes, et il n'avait rien fait qui puisse permettre à Bilbo de penser que son intérêt fut réciproque. Ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un serveur agacé et un client avec une étrange manie avec les gâteaux.

Ça aurait dû le laisser indifférent.

 _ _Mais ce n'est pas le cas,__ il fronça les sourcils. __Je m'en soucis.__

Il se dirigea vers la table, souriant distraitement aux jeunes garçons lorsqu'ils lui offrirent un sourire éblouissant, leurs visages affichant un enthousiasme évident. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, il put voir les traits de famille : la ligne du nez du blond, la courbe de la bouche du jeune garçon ; tous les deux échos de l'homme, les effets de la génétique se déployant à travers une génération. Ses enfants étaient beaux, comme lui.

 _ _Arrête ça,__ se dit-il. _Comporte-toi comme un homme de ton âge_ _ _, po__ _ _ur l'amour de Dieu.__

L'homme leva les yeux et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils quand Bilbo lui offrit son habituel demi-sourire, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'approche de Bilbo. Peut-être qu'il avait mis un peu trop de temps pour venir, et qu'en compagnie des garçons, il était un peu impatient. Où peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses.

\- Comme d'habitude ? demanda Bilbo, et l'homme hocha la tête. Et qu'est-ce que vous voudriez tous les deux ? s'enquit-il, avec un sourire un peu plus sincère. Il était difficile de ne pas ressentir une affection immédiate pour des garçons aussi lumineux et joyeux que ces deux-là. Le blond avait plié sa serviette en forme de cygne, un talent que Bilbo aurait aimé avoir étant enfant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur regard sur Bilbo.

\- Euh... dit le plus jeune __\- Kili,__ lui fournit son esprit _ _, c'est comme ça que son père l'a appelé__ \- avait des yeux bruns immenses (certainement hérités de sa mère, songea distraitement Bilbo, les yeux de l'homme avaient cette étrange et saisissante nuance de bleu que le garçon blond partageait avec lui) puis il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

L'homme soupira affectueusement, et ébouriffa ses cheveux, mais ce fut le blond qui répondit, bien qu'il n'eût pas plus de deux ou trois ans de plus que Kili ; il ne pouvait certainement pas avoir plus de huit ans.

\- Un chocolat chaud ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bilbo. Est-ce que ton frère en aimerait un aussi ?

Le garçon blond acquiesça.

\- Oui, dit-il, et en entendant la toux de son père, il rougit légèrement. S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil de derrière la barrière protectrice de ses bras, et Bilbo lui tira la langue rapidement, riant quand le garçon se cacha à nouveau.

\- Autre chose ? Gâteau, sandwich, scone ?

Le garçon se tourna vers l'homme, les yeux grand ouverts et interrogateurs.

\- On peut, mon oncle ?

Bilbo cilla, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se reprendre. Pas ses fils, ses neveux. Bien. Il écrasa immédiatement la vague de soulagement qui l'envahit - après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, et cette révélation n'avait pas à lui faire ressentir quoique ce soit. Leur oncle acquiesça, une main toujours dans les cheveux de son plus jeune neveu.

\- Ne le dites pas à votre mère.

Le garçon blond sourit, le sourire rayonnant d'un enfant à qui est offert quelque chose que ses parents n'approuveraient pas : une des plus grandes joies dans la vie d'un enfant.

\- Vous avez quoi comme gâteau ?

Sa voix était tempérée par une politesse issue d'une bonne éducation, mais il était impossible d'ignorer l'excitation dans son ton. Bilbo rit, attendri.

\- Nous en avons au chocolat, au café, à la carotte et à la fraise aujourd'hui, énuméra-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferrait plaisir à tous les deux ?

\- Kee prendra celui au chocolat, lui dit le garçon avec sérieux, comme s'il essayait de valoriser l'importance du choix du gâteau à Bilbo. Et je peux avoir celui à fraise, s'il vous plait ?

Bilbo sourit.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Celui à la fraise est le préféré de ton oncle.

Le garçon blond fronça les sourcils tandis que Bilbo calait le stylo derrière son oreille.

\- Mon Oncle n'aime pas les gâteaux, dit-il à Bilbo. Il n'aime _aucune_ sucrerie.

La bouche de Bilbo s'ouvrit définitivement, et l'homme le fixa, tout aussi estomaqué que lui par le commentaire de son neveu. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent, les garçons leur jetant un regard confus, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo brise cet instant avec un hochement de tête et un bref petit sourire artificiel, pivotant sur ses talons pour retourner au comptoir. Il y eut un bref raclement de pieds de chaise contre le sol, comme si quelqu'un avait songé à se lever pour ensuite se raviser au dernier moment, mais Bilbo ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Prim le regarda avec curiosité, mais il afficha un visage indifférent en servant rapidement le gâteau, hésitant un instant en coupant la seconde part de gâteau à la fraise.

Cela valait-il la peine de la lui donner?

 _-_ _ _Il n'aime pas le gâteau,__ siffla-t-il à son amie, qui l'observait, curieuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne le mange jamais : __il ne n'aime foutrement pas ça__.

Il coupa toute tentative de réponse en retournant à grands pas vers la table, le plateau en main, déposa les tasses et les assiettes avec un sourire pour les garçons avant de se retirer rapidement, il ôta son tablier quand il revint derrière le comptoir.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, lui dit-il, il y a peu de monde, ça te dérange si je sors un peu dehors ?

Elle le regarda attentivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme si elle voulait extérioriser quelque chose avant de s'apaiser et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin.

Il le prit, parce que Prim ne l'aurait pas proposé si elle n'avait pas voulu. Quand il revint, l'homme et ses neveux étaient partis.

Le jour suivant était jeudi, jour où il ne travaillait pas, et il passa la journée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi cette situation le dérangeait autant. Quand une réponse lui vint, il faisait cuire au four un gâteau et le mangea en entier, les sourcils froncés, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

L'homme ne vint ni le vendredi, ni le weekend, bien que ce ne soit pas si rare. Le lundi, cinq heures et demie sonnèrent sans qu'il ne vint non plus, et l'habituelle promptitude de Bilbo lui fit supposer qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout. Peut-être que son petit jeu - quel qu'il ait été – avait été découvert et l'avait suffisamment embarrassé pour le chasser pour de bon. Bilbo était comme apathique quand qu'il servait un client, étrangement mélancolique d'une chose qui n'avait jamais été perdue.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna à six heures moins cinq.

Prim lui donna un coup de coude, et il leva les yeux du café qu'il versait.

Une chaise crissa, et une silhouette familière s'assit à sa table habituelle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Bilbon ne se rappela pas vraiment de s'être dirigé vers la table, et il n'avait certainement pas eu l'intention de mettre ses mains à plat dessus : accusateur. L'homme le dévisagea, lui donnant un lent clignement de paupières, visiblement (et c'était compréhensible) surpris par la question plutôt imprévue et agressive. Il se recula un instant contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner du serveur en colère devant lui.

Bilbo le fusilla du regard quand aucune réponse immédiate ne vint.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander ce que vous allez commander parce que je le sais déjà : vous voulez un café et une part de gâteau à la fraise, mais est-ce que vous savez que c'est __moi__ qui prépare ce gâteau ? Je viens ici tous les jours à sept heures du matin pour faire cuire les gâteaux, je fouette la crème et je coupe les fruits moi-même et les gens __les aiment__ , ils les dévalisent tous les jours parce que je suis bon dans ce que je fais et je suis __fier__ de ce que je fais, et je veux savoir pourquoi ils ne sont pas __assez bien__ pour vous, pourquoi vous en commandez un tous les jours pour que je doive le jeter ensuite ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme le fixa.

Bilbo soutint son regard.

Une bouffée de chaleur afflua sur ses pommettes pendant qu'il se tenait là, prenant de plus en plus conscience du silence qui avait balayé toute la salle, de la chaleur des yeux dans son dos de tous ceux qui étaient présents tandis qu'ils se retournaient vers lui: ils n'avaient pas eu à tendre l'oreille pour entendre, Bilbo avait parlé si fort – il avait presque hurlé - que tout le monde avait entendu qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, parvint à articuler l'homme de sa belle voix profonde et désormais, Bilbo rougissait __définitivement__ , furieusement. La mortification s'infiltra à travers sa colère tandis qu'il se débattait avec la soudaine prise de conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et _, mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?!_

\- Mon Dieu, répéta l'homme, et à l'horreur de Bilbo il y avait un léger rougissement à la base de sa gorge, l'embarras devait l'avoir touché aussi. Je... c'est que je _n'aime_ vraiment pas les gâteaux.

Désormais, personne ne faisait mine de ne pas écouter : tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux sur leurs chaises, les yeux écarquillés. Bien que Bilbon ne puisse pas la voir, Prim était bouche bée, la tasse qu'elle avait été sur le point de servir continuant de fumer dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi en commandez-vous alors ? questionna Bilbo, la voix un peu plus choquée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je ... il s'interrompit, ses mains se serraient et se desserraient rythmiquement en poings. Pour être honnête, je voulais juste une excuse pour vous voir tous les jours.

Bilbon le dévisagea.

Quelqu'un laissa tomber une fourchette, qui tinta bruyamment dans le silence.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vint.

Quelqu'un toussa.

L'homme lui rendit son regard.

Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur la table, et les conversations reprirent, trop fortes comme si les gens essayaient de combler le silence, prétendant qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Bilbo se redressa, retirant soigneusement ses mains de la table, incapable de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur ses poings.

\- Je m'appelle Thorin, au fait.

Bilbo était plus ou moins sûr que c'était le moment où il aurait dû se présenter, mais malheureusement son esprit était toujours court-circuté, et dans son malaise, il n'était pas totalement certain de s'en souvenir.

\- Alors c'est vous qui faites les gâteaux ?

Bilbo fit un pas en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma.

\- Ah... oui.

 _ _Quelle éloquence,__ pensa-t-il. __Bravo Bilbo, mais dis quelque chose !__

L'homme - Thorin - hocha la tête.

Bilbo essaya de dire quelque chose, mais ses mots ne vinrent pas et restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait un peu peur de s'étouffer avec, ou d'oublier de respirer.

\- Je peux avoir le même que d'habitude ?

Il hocha la tête, et parvint d'une quelconque manière à répondre.

\- Oui ... euh, ouais, désolé pour ça.

Thorin inclina la tête, sa bouche s'étirant dans quelque chose qui aurait pu être un sourire, mais ça n'en était probablement pas un.

\- Pas de problème.

Ça ne l'était pas. Bilbo se replia derrière le comptoir, pas convaincu que son visage n'allait pas se consumer dans les flammes. Il parvint à éviter les regards de leurs clients, mais Prim réussit à attirer son attention, gonflant ses joues et écarquillant les yeux dans une expression de stupéfaction exagérée. Abasourdi, il versa le café, et déposa une part de gâteau sur une assiette.

\- Tu peux t'en charger ? souffla-t-il à Prim, et après l'avoir observé pendant un moment, elle hocha la tête, lui prenant le plateau quand il eut fini.

Plus que tout, Bilbo voulait fuir et se cacher, mais malheureusement, il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'échapper avec deux journée de travail en une semaine, alors il reporta son attention vers la machine à café, ce qui signifiait qu'il tournait le dos au reste de la salle et que personne ne pouvait voir la rougeur de ses joues. Son esprit s'éteignit complètement pendant qu'il passait en revue chaque filtre et chaque élément, rinçant et nettoyant, remplaçant les filtres et polissant ensuite le chrome jusqu'à ce qu'il brille pour tenter de prolonger l'inévitable.

Quand il se retourna, la table était vide et l'homme était parti.

Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Bilbo baissa les yeux sur la tasse de café et le pichet de lait sur la table, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qu'il regardait.

C'était l'assiette.

Elle était vide.

Ce fut seulement quand Prim parla qu'il prit conscience qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Finalement, on sait pourquoi il n'est jamais venu le jeudi, commenta-t-elle, observant prudemment sa réaction.

Bilbo ne dit rien.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

La journée s'acheva, heureusement sans autres d'intermèdes dramatiques, et la semaine suivante se déroula sans rien pour interrompre le train-train quotidien du lieu. Bilbo préparait des gâteaux, servait du café et des sandwichs, et il commença à regretter de n'avoir rien dit du tout la dernière fois que Thorin avait été là, parce que depuis ce fameux après-midi, il n'était pas réapparu.

Bilbo ne pouvait pas franchement le blâmer ; s'il y avait une chose qui vous faisait éviter un café, c'était bien le fait de s'être fait humilié dans une salle bondée de clients et devant tout le personnel.

Son humeur s'assombrit progressivement tandis que plusieurs jours passèrent sans une visite de Thorin, et il s'était presque écoulé deux semaines avant qu'il ne le revoit. C'était étrange comme quelqu'un avec qui il avait à peine échangé quelques mots lui avait manqué, mais il s'était tellement habitué à sa présence quotidienne qu'il ressentait plus vivement son absence à chaque fois que la cloche ne sonnait pas à cinq heures et demie.

\- Tu l'aimes, commenta Prim, ce n'était pas une question puisqu'elle avait déjà déduit la vérité.

Bilbo continua à essuyer le comptoir et ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Aimer qui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- "Le type au gâteau", dit-elle, et même si Bilbon ne pouvait pas la voir, il __savait__ qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Prim rit.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Sérieusement, dit Bilbo, se tournant vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse tomber.

Prim haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, d'accord, si tu y tiens vraiment.

Bilbo se retourna vers le comptoir, essuyant quelques miettes. Prim dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Et je suppose que si tu n'es pas attiré alors tu n'es pas intéressé par le fait qu'il vient juste de passer.

Bilbon redressa si vite la tête qu'il s'inquiéta un peu de s'être fait une entorse cervicale.

\- Quoi ?!

Prim sourit, et pointa la porte du pouce.

\- File, idiot. Il est parti par la gauche.

Bilbo ôta son tablier et s'élança vers la porte, abandonnant négligemment une chaise. La porte tinta au-dessus de sa tête et il regarda la rue, vers la gauche, une grande silhouette se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- Hey ! appela-t-il, et l'homme se retourna.

Il tenta vivement de ne pas courir pendant que Thorin restait immobile, le fixant avec une expression proche de la stupéfaction, et de la crainte, mais ça n'en était pas tout à fait.

\- Hey, répéta-t-il lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur. Euh... ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venu.

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge, jetant des regards gênés tout autour d'eux.

\- Ah... non.

Bilbon acquiesça.

\- C'est ... eh bien, je veux dire, je suis certain que vous êtes occupé.

Thorin émit un bruit évasif, et Bilbo commança soudainement à se sentir un peu gêné et maladroit.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo, dit-il, se souvenant qu'il ne s'était jamais présenté.

\- Je sais, répondit l'homme, sa réponse le fit immédiatement soupirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et marmonna un juron. Je veux dire, j'ai vu votre nom sur votre badge. Non pas que je sois ... Il s'interrompit, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, frustré. Je veux dire : bonsoir.

Eh bien. C'était étonnamment mignon.

\- Je me demandais, dit Bilbo après une pause, pourquoi vous ne preniez pas juste un café et pas de gâteau.

Thorin le fixa sans un mot pendant un moment, son regard presque calculateur après que le choc initial se fut dissipé, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. Quand il répondit, il avait l'air presque peiné.

\- La première fois que j'y suis venu, j'ai dit oui pour le gâteau, tout comme la fois suivante quand vous m'avez demandé si je voulais la même chose et, j'ai encore dit oui sans réfléchir Ça s'est en quelque sorte ... envenimé à partir de là.

Bilbon le dévisagea.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez gaspillé une part de gâteau tous les jours parce que vous ne pouviez pas dire : « non, juste un café aujourd'hui, merci. » ?

Thorin ne dit rien, et Bilbo s'agita sur ses pieds.

A la lumière apportée par la réponse de Thorin, son embarras reflua ; il y avait quelque chose de curieusement réconfortant dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il réalisa qu'il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu se rassasier des traits de Thorin et c'était un soulagement que de le revoir.

\- Alors ... pourquoi avez-vous dit oui la première fois ?

La rougeur qui rampa sur le cou de Thorin était une chose étonnamment glorieuse à voir, et Bilbo dut rapidement refréner le courant de pensée qui le poussa à se demander comment cette rougeur se répandrait à la base de sa gorge et de sa poitrine. Thorin sembla soudainement embarrassé.

\- Je ... il s'interrompit, et Bilbo haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, pas prêt à laisser tomber l'affaire.

Il y eut un instant long et tendu, puis Thorin émit un faible bruit d'exaspération, si tant est que ce fut bien un bruit.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- C'est compréhensible, dit Bilbo, son ton parfaitement sérieux bien qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. C'est un peu ridicule.

Thorin sembla momentanément offusqué, avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissaient légèrement, sa bouche tordue dans une approbation.

\- ... Peut-être, dit-il à la fin.

\- C'est vraiment pour moi que vous continuez de venir ? demanda-t-il, et Thorin leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel gris, les dents serrées.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-il.

Et Bilbo sourti, sincèrement cette fois.

\- Eh bien … répondit-il, c'est bien.

Thorin baissa son regard sur lui, surpris.

\- Bien ?

Bilbon acquiesça.

\- Bien. Est-ce que ça irait si je t'embrassais maintenant ? Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis des mois, et je préférerais ne pas attendre plus longtemps maintenant que je sais que tu n'as pas de vendetta personnelle contre mes gâteaux.

Il aurait presque souhaité avoir un appareil photo pour capturer l'expression de Thorin, même s'il doutait qu'il aurait été assez rapide pour saisir le choc qui se transforma rapidement en suspicion, Thorin se demandant clairement s'il ne plaisantait pas à ses dépens.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, saisit la veste de Thorin et l'attira vers lui.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles sont faites pour ça. La traduction est certes un plaisir mais c'est aussi un exercice difficile qui prend du temps et, c'est un peu décourageant parfois de voir des mises en fav mais pas de commentaires. On ne sait pas toujours quoi dire en review mais un simple "merci, j'ai aimé" suffit. :)


End file.
